saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sojiro Kori
» |alo race = |in-game occupation = |affiliation = «Brightscale» |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = «Sword Art Online (Kenji)» }} Sojiro Kori (宗次郎コリ), known by the username Jiro (二郎), was one of the 10,000 players trapped in « ». He was a founding member of a called «Brightscale». He and Kusaka Kori are cousins. In the real world Sojiro was a programmer for a large unspecified tech company. His best friend is Yoshiro Kazuki. Sojiro served as a supporting character in the author's work, usually being depicted alongside Kusaka and Ino. Appearance Sojiro and Kusaka share little physical resemblance despite their familial relation: in Kenji's own words Kusaka has hair as black as the ace of spades, whilst Sojiro's is as blond as a Barbie dolls.SAOK: The Business of Grinding In addition, Kusaka is muscled and well-built, whilst Sojiro is thin and lanky. He is frequently seen with his long fringe combed to the side in order to cover the left side of his face.SAOK: Inbetweeners II Casual wear The first combative members of «Brightscale» to exhibit a casual uniform outside of battle or questing were Kusaka and Yoshiro,SAOK: Inbetweeners III both of whom found the weight of their Tanking armour impractical for everyday use.SAOK: Unexpected Meetings Seemingly in answer to Kusaka's venting, Momoko created a casual uniform rather than a strict battle uniform, allowing for the members of «Brightscale» to exhibit their own unique appearance on the front lines. The uniform she settled on was distinctly Eastern in design and consisted of a black-coloured kimono, white shitagi, black hakama, white ōbi, white tabi, waraji, and a simple armband with the «Brightscale» insignia emblazoned on its surface. In addition, Sojiro's uniform was modified slightly, with him wearing the same armbands as Kusaka, albeit hidden beneath the long sleeves of his kimono. He likewise forwent the wearing of the neck band exhibited by his cousin.Guild uniform These uniforms were in use by the members of «Brightscale» by the 22nd of December 2022.SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum As time passed, however, Sojiro altered his casual uniform slightly so that the only part of his kimono that covered his upper-body was the right-arm, with his left side and left-arm completely exposed. Early equipment Sojiro adhered to a balanced approach in regard to his gear that provided decent mobility and protection, for he noted that his weapon of choice necessitated a greater degree of coverage than other weapon categories. Sojiro wears more protective gear than fellow damage-dealers Kenji and Fujimaru and,Brightscale Roles in the words of both Yoshiro and Kenji, is a who has lost his horse.SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum Exiles Cuirass Sojiro's first unique set of gear consisted of a cuirass and a two-handed assault spear forged for him by Akiye using materials gathered from «Zagan the Exile».SAOK: The Eventful Taurus His spear, which was dubbed «Crimson Tide», comprised the twin horns of «Zagan the Exile» twisted together like a rope and fashioned into a devastatingly sharp tip.Crimson Tide appearance His cuirass, which was dubbed «Exiles Cuirass», was forged from the metal collected from the broken blade of the large two-handed axe wielded by «Zagan the Exile». The metal was coloured silver, was embossed with the emblem of a bull identical to that displayed on the «Bull Hoplon», and was highlighted in black. The gear meshed with Sojiro's philosophy of protection over mobility, but still allowed for ease-of-movement.Exiles Cuirass appearance The remainder of his equipment was shop-bought pieces complimenting his appearance as a lancer. Personality Sojiro is naturally quiet and reserved and is easily pulled into other's schemes, appearing at times to prefer being swept up in others plans.SAOK: New Year Resolutions It appears he only really comes out of his shell with Kusaka, who is his cousin, and Yoshiro, who is his best friend. Even when questing with other members of «Brightscale» he rarely spoke unless spoken to and rarely interjects himself in the planning process of encounters.SAOK: Braving the Depths It was his quiet nature that contributed to Kusaka's desire to locate Sojiro,SAOK: Unexpected Meetings and also played a part in him becoming a mainstay of Kusaka's Team B.Brightscale Teams Sojiro has been noted to have something of a crush on Ino. When she maintained that she was fond of the typically shown staple of Dwarves being short and greedy with scraggly beards, Kenji humoursomely noted the following: "Why Jiro suddenly looked like he wanted to be about 4ft (ca. 122 cm) tall with a large scraggly beard was open to interpretation." Ino, however, was more than capable of preying on this infatuation. Sojiro was often dragged along on Ino's various moneymaking schemes. During the new year festivities on the 4th Floor, Ino organized romantic trips on «Caldera Lake» and managed to coax not only Sojiro into serving as escorts for the various paying couples, but also dragged Yoshiro and Kusaka into her scheme as well. Unlike Kusaka, who would quickly explode when angered, or Yoshiro, who is calm and collected even when angry, Sojiro is unlikely to react angrily at all. He takes almost everything in his stride. Despite this Airi noted that Sojiro was actually intimidated by Kusaka and said as much to Kenji in a message to him shortly after the two cousins reunited.SAOK: Pushing the Frontier That said, he is not completely incapable of voicing his frustrations, given the proper outlet. When «Zagan the Exile» entered his berserk phase and began moving and attacking randomly, Sojiro shouted in utter frustration before forcing the Boss to stay still with a timely Paralysis effect. Initially Sojiro held a great deal of guilt over the entrapment of himself and Yoshiro in Sword Art Online. It was his idea for the two friends to play Sword Art Online together, as their long working hours made meeting up difficult. He was especially worried about Yoshiro's wife and daughters. When Yoshiro refused to accept his apology, claiming he had done nothing wrong, Sojiro cried with relief. History Sojiro and Yoshiro have been close friends for a long time, at least since their school-days. Sojiro in an only child and both his parents passed away some years before the SAO Incident. Synopsis :Main article -- Sword Art Online (Kenji). Aincard arc Part I: Companionship *SAOK: Unexpected Meetings (mentioned) *SAOK: The Karma Scales (background) *SAOK: The Business of Grinding *SAOK: The Eventful Taurus *SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade *SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum *SAOK: Braving the Depths *SAOK: New Year Resolutions Inbetweeners *SAOK: Inbetweeners II Intermission *Intermission: A Matter of Skills and Proficiency Part II: Determination Stats Equipment Weapons Armour Accessories Skills Sojiro is a DPS, more comfortable at range than in melee, who prefers the use of the «Spear» and «Halberd» category of weapons. Unfortunately, Sojiro suffers from the same weaknesses as all users of weapons under the «Spear» and «Halberd» categories, which is the cancellation of his Sword Skills should his weapon hit an obstacle mid-transition. His choice of «Light Metal Armour» was a direct answer to this weakness, as his equipment choice boasted adequate protection whilst still allowing manoeuvrability. Sojiro's initial Skill Slots were built around his weapon of choice, with his choice of «Mods» also factoring into his damage output when equipped with a «Polearm». His third Skill Slot, «Weak Point Sensing», initially increased his Critical Chance whilst providing aggro management options and enhanced mobility.Hollow Fragment Skill guide His fourth Skill Slot, «Armour Pierce», is a Skill-tree complimenting his use of «Polearms» and allows for various Sword Skills that cause timed statistical drops to a targets stats or actual status effects like «Bleeding» or «Paralysis», in addition to those inherent to the «Spear» Skill-tree. He has the knowledge and skill to know which effects to inflict at which time to maximize not only his own damage, but that of his allies as well. The weaknesses of his weapon aside, Sojiro's core drawback is his over reliance on the party dynamic. Jiro has never partied solo since the game began; either appearing in a group with Shiro, teaming up with Kusaka, or working alongside Ino. Sword Art Online Sword Skills Two-handed Spear *«'Twin Thrust'» -- a two-hit area thrusting attack that causes paralysis. The effect occurs with high likelihood even against Bosses. This appears to be one of Jiro's favoured Sword Skills and is usually launched following an attack by either Kusaka or Shiro. Armour Pierce *«'Armour Pierce'» -- a one-hit thrusting attack that lowers the targets defensive stats. Effective for a short time even against highly-resistant Bosses. Supplementary Skills Weak Point Sensing *«'Critical Chance +5%'» -- the initial trait of the «Weak Point Sensing» Skill and a passive buff. As a passive trait Jiro always benefits from enhanced critical chance. *«'Stealth Position'» -- an activated Skill that reduces personal aggro whilst increasing attack speed. It likewise provides a small boost to mobility, though not to the same degree as one would have if they activated «Sprint». Outside System Skills Author's notes Behind the scenes *Sojiro's height and weight measurements, including physical appearance, is modelled on Izuru Kira from Bleach. Trivia References & notes References Notes Category:Characters Category:Male